


[Vid] Bright Star: Knots

by rachelindeed



Category: Bright Star (2009)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Grief/Mourning, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26097739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelindeed/pseuds/rachelindeed
Summary: She doesn't want to let him go.
Relationships: Fanny Brawne/John Keats
Kudos: 3





	[Vid] Bright Star: Knots

**Author's Note:**

> Music by Anna Nalick. Warnings for: illness, death, grief. Also a brief image of implied self-harm (cutting).


End file.
